


Don't leaf me

by diemetzgermeisterin



Series: Hannictober 2017 [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal fluff, Hannictober, Hannictober Challenge, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemetzgermeisterin/pseuds/diemetzgermeisterin





	Don't leaf me

Will had taken their dogs out on a long walk through the nearby woods. Hannibal thought this would be the perfect opportunity to clean out their garden. After their run from the FBI they settled down in a small german town. Hannibal bought a large estate with an even bigger garden. Leaves had fallen from the trees as autumn slowly came in at full force. Stepping outside Hannibal inhaled deeply, smelling the fresh autumn air. The garden was colored beautifully by the bright red leaves that had fallen over the course of a week.

Getting out his rake Hannibal spent a good two hours piling up the leaves. He needed to get the wheelbarrow out of the shed later to dispose of the leaves, but for now he went inside to brew himself and Will some tea, who should be home soon. Hannibal was gazing out of the window when he heard the barking of their dogs. Walking out onto their patio Hannibal saw to his horror that the dogs decided that the leave piles where a fun place to play in. And to make matters worse Will was laughing. He then piled a bunch of leaves into his arms and ran straight towards Hannibal, throwing them at him. Hannibal couldn’t help but smile at his silly lover. After the fall Will got stronger and without effort he lifted Hannibal up and jumped into the huge leave pile. If Hannibal didn’t love him so much he for sure would have been dinner.


End file.
